Spring Break!
by Dark12light
Summary: Sequel to It's Not Over. Pre-series. It's spring break. Ulrich and Sissi are over, and now Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi have formed a group. Watch as trouble ensues and the romance goes out of control. CH.3 UP!
1. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko._

A/N: The long-time awaited sequel of **It's Not Over** is here! Girly screams. Well, I am going through the year in time order, so I have a sequel planned after this pre-series story as well. You can guess the setting (look at the title), but the plot, not so easy.

* * *

Every student in Kadic knew what today was. It was the day Jeremie dreaded, the day Odd anticipated, the day Yumi had been bragging about for weeks, the day that Ulrich could finally kick balls into the net as long as he pleased.

It was the day that spring break began. Woohoo! Well, _maybe_ not today. It was raining heavily outside, and the ominous clouds guarded the sun from making its much-needed appearance.

That was exactly what Odd woke up to this morning.

He groaned, rolling over in his bed in an attempt to wake up. His dog hopped onto his chest, happily licking his owner's cheeks while letting out a happy bark.

"Oh, my little diggity-dog, you!" he chuckled groggily, sitting up. "Where's Ulrich?" he asked while yawning, leaning against the wall.

The bed across from his was made and, as mentioned, empty. He checked the wall clock. Breakfast had already started a few minutes ago.

He stood up, stretching upwards. He was going to have fun this week, and that was the end of that problem. He didn't care if it was raining. It was spring break and he was going to make it a memorable one.

_I only have twenty minutes of breakfast..._

* * *

"I don't believe it," Yumi said in amazement. "Odd is actually late for a meal. I must document this occasion." She chuckled, chewing her breakfast.

"It's all Ulrich's fault," muttered Odd under his breath when he plopped his tray next to Yumi's. He slid in next to her, spooning his oatmeal promptly. "But anyway..."

"I put my alarm to the highest volume, Odd," mentioned Ulrich. "You were too busy snoring to hear it."

"I heard it," confirmed Jeremie, letting out a dreary sigh.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. It's only seven days," reassured Odd with spoonfuls of the warm mush in his mouth. "Meanwhile, you can just read in the library." Jeremie glared at him, wiping off the residue that landed on his glasses.

"My brother is staying at a friend's house," Yumi commented. "My parents are out of the house, so I have it all to myself." She smiled smugly.

"I don't believe it's raining!" complained Odd after swallowing. "I had so much planned for today. Running through the forest, climbing trees, hogging the gym-"

"We'll work something out," reassured Yumi. "I brought some music CD's with me and some cards," she added, showing them the small bag on her back. "We'll hang out in one of your dorm rooms."

"Not ours," replied Ulrich, frowning in Odd's direction. "It's kinda messy."

"Same," said Jeremie, sighing glumly.

"I don't care," she declared. "When Odd is done here, we're going to hang out."

Ulrich and Jeremie shared a look.

* * *

"I told you it was messy."

It was like there was an invisible wall separating the two obvious personalities in the room. On one side, the bed was unmade, clothes strewn about, video games littering the floor, and... wait, was that dog food?

The other side was not exactly picture perfect, but at least the floor could be seen. She walked in after a minute's hesitation, and sat herself on the neater half of the room.

"So what are we doing?" asked Odd, sitting on his side of the room with no thought to it. "Wait, what CDs do you have?"

"Do you like the Subdigitals?" asked Yumi, pulling the glass case from her bag. "I figured since they are so popular and all-"

"Like 'em? I love 'em!" exclaimed Odd, snatching the case and taking out the disc. He pulled out his small radio from his drawer, plugged it into a nearby outlet, and put the disc into the radio. Pop music echoed throughout the room. "They're my inspiration!"

"Okay..." said Yumi nervously, inching towards Ulrich as he began to shake his body to the music. "There's nothing else I can do, I'm afraid."

"Einstein," called Odd. "What are you doing on the computer?"

"You need to defragment this hard drive," answered Jeremie matter-of-factly.

"Computer games?" suggested Yumi.

Ulrich shook his head. "No..."

And that is how they spent the entire afternoon.

* * *

"It's not that bad," he commented, extending his hands. "You guys should try it."

"No!" Jeremie frowned at the mere idea, hugging his laptop to his chest as he moved closer towards the vending machine. "It will damage my equipment."

"C'mon! Ulrich, you wanna play soccer, one-on-one?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall across from Jeremie. "Sorry buddy, but not when things are like this."

"It's just rain!" he exclaimed in frustration, spinning on the heel of his shoe, facing the dark clouds above as the raindrops fell on him. "Besides, it's very calming."

"Weird," Jeremie murmured. Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"You do know you're getting wet, right?" asked Yumi in amusement when she appeared behind him, safe from the pelting drops underneath her umbrella. She laughed. "It's going through your clothes."

"I don't care," he announced, his hair falling over his eyes. "Hey, anyone wanna join me?"

A relatively noisy silence followed as the rain beat down harder, none of his friends speaking. He frowned, the warm water dripping through every crevice of him, wetting his shoes. His clothes became a second skin.

"C'mon guys!" he begged, blinking rapidly as the rain fell down harder.

She stood there indecisively. It was spring break after all, and her parents would not be home to yell at her if she arrived home soaking through. That was just the problem though. Being soaked through.

After one more look at Odd's vulnerable position, she shrugged. "Watch my stuff," she ordered, closing her umbrella and throwing it with her bag at Ulrich's feet. "Race you!" and she ran ahead of Odd to the gymnasium. It took him a few seconds to realize what she said before chasing after her, calling out indignantly.

Ulrich frowned, picking up Yumi's umbrella and bag. "Do you think-"

"They're a lost cause," Jeremie interrupted knowingly.

Ulrich's frown deepened as he leaned on the wall behind himself.

* * *

She rested on the floor, her soft breathing making up most of the noise in the room. "You know, I don't believe I am wearing these clothes."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Odd indignantly. "It's just a shirt."

"Exactly," she said pointedly, standing up. "I didn't know that you would own shirts so... large." She looked down to show him how she looked in the clothes he gave her. "And the fact that I am also wearing one of your pants in weird." She frowned. "You have no other colors in your closet?"

He shook his head. "And it's no problem," he shrugged. "I never wear those anyway. You can keep them if you want. Courtesy of Odd Della Robbia."

"Like I would want to keep them," she said, scrunching her nose. She sat in the computer chair, watching as it loaded up. "I will check my email, then get back with you guys for lunch."

"All right," he said, turning his radio on so that the Subdigitals played throughout the room. "Try not to wreck anything." And he left.

"Haha," muttered Yumi under her breath, pressing the keys rapidly.

* * *

"You want to play cards?" asked Ulrich, reaching into Yumi's bag. "I'm not exactly hungry right now."

"I don't exactly want to play cards right now," said Jeremie, typing on his laptop. He frowned, looking around the cafeteria while Ulrich pulled his hand out, closing the bag. "Everyone is in their pajamas. It looks so strange."

"Hey guys!" greeted Odd, coming over with his tray of food. So far, he was the only student who was actually eating dinner. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich, noticing that he was entirely dry with the exception of his hair.

"Oh, she's in our room," shrugged Odd. "She'll be down in a minute or two." He began to munch on his mashed potatoes.

On cue came Yumi, dressed in a plain white tee shirt and purple bell bottoms. Ulrich watched in shock as she ignored his reaction and sat down promptly next to him.

"You're wearing Odd's clothes?" asked Ulrich indignantly. "You're wearing white and purple?"

"I had to wear something," she replied matter-of-factly. "I don't want to catch the cold. Besides, these clothes are surprisingly snug, though I prefer it to be darker." She made sure everything was in her bag before tugging it over her shoulders.

"I have good taste. What else can I say?" asked Odd between chews. "If you had me picking out your clothes, your life would be much more worthwhile."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Yumi dismissed, turning to Ulrich. "What did you guys do when we left?"

"Thanks for the umbrella, by the way," interrupted Jeremie. "My laptop appreciates it." Odd snickered.

* * *

"Um, thanks?" she asked awkwardly, stepping in the small puddle without another thought. "I know it's ten at night, but you don't exactly have to do this..."

"Everyone's in bed now. Besides, I want to make sure nothing happens. Like you said, it's ten at night."

"I can protect myself," she protested, whacking him with a plastic shopping bag, heavy with her wet clothes. "Hey, do you think Odd means it when he says not to return his clothes?"

"His closet is overstuffed," he shrugged.

"He did give them to me," she pondered. "Ulrich, I live there." She pointed to the white house ahead.

"I'll walk you there," he insisted. She paused, eying him with her hand planted on her hip. "I'm sure of it. It's just half a block, Yumi."

"I can protect myself," she protested, frowning when they began walking again.

"And I'll be walking you," he said, leading the way.

"You know, you are very clingy when you want to be," she teased him, jogging to get ahead of him.

"You were the one who said people were clingy," he replied, raising an eyebrow when they reached the front of her house. "Good night."

"See you," she said, glancing at him only once before going into her house.

* * *

_A/N: Do you want to guess the plot before I go on? I promise it will not affect the amount of time it takes me to update._


	2. Is Ulrich in the House?

A/N: Hallo as in Hello. Sorry, not that imaginative here.

I've been working no another project. When I let you guys read it, you'll know why I seem a bit distracted here.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Yumi greeted her friends breathlessly, sliding into the chair next to Ulrich. She winced when she glanced at the sight of the eating blond across from her. After shaking her head from the distraction, she sported a wide grin. "I've decided to invite you guys over to my house. Not all night, but for a part of the day."

"Really?" asked a pleasantly surprised Jeremie as he looked up from the computer magazine he was reading.

"Yeah!" She pulled a piece of hair from her bottom lip, tucking it behind her ear. "We'll hang out or something."

"That sounds... cool?" Ulrich pondered, shifting in his chair. "All right then."

"I can't go." Odd gulped down his food. "They're serving spaghetti and meatballs at lunch. I can't miss it."

"You and your endless pit of a stomach," laughed Yumi. She was smiling when she turned to Ulrich and Jeremie. "You guys coming along or what?"

"I have nothing better to do," shrugged Jeremie, looking back to his book.

"Sure," said Ulrich, getting out of his seat with his empty tray at hand.

"This should be awesome." Yumi grinned, planting her palms on the table loudly. "We have a trampoline and we can pretty much watch television all day. I have lots of snacks-"

"I heard snacks," interrupted Odd.

* * *

"That's her house, right?" asked Jeremie, stopping in front of a light brown house. Odd and Ulrich stopped with him. "We did walk her home last night, after all," he reasoned.

"_No_, it's _that _one," corrected Ulrich, pointing to the white house right across the street. "I walked her home once."

"It's _that _one, _guys_," boasted Odd, motioning to the green house next to Jeremie's. "You guys have bad memories."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's _that _one," insisted Jeremie, stamping a foot childishly as he stood up to his athletically-superior friends.

"No, **it's that one**!" Ulrich looked pointedly across the street of slow-moving cars, remembering the morning before. Surely, he saw her come out of the house, right?

"C'mon dummies, it's this one!" Odd stuck his finger to the side of his head, turning it while making a "duh, duh, duh" noise as he looked at his friends.

"I walked her home once! **I** would know!" exclaimed Ulrich in frustration, making a motion to cross the street.

"I have a great memory. **I **would know!" insisted Jeremie, crossing his arms.

"With all that computer mumbo jumbo up in there, it'd be hard to find storage space in there," joked Odd.

"_Odd_..." Jeremie threatened.

"It's **_there_**!" yelled Ulrich, sighing and going back to arguing with his friends.

"No, it's _there_!" both Odd and Jeremie raged.

"Hey guys!" interrupted Yumi happily as she jogged over. "Why are you guys arguing over here? My house is over there." And she pointed to a white house a couple of blocks away.

All three guys laughed nervously.

* * *

"Your refrigerator is _gigantic_!" exclaimed Odd with wide eyes as he admired the large machine. He pulled open the door and nearly drooled at the sight.

"You opened the freezer door," corrected Yumi, nearly laughing at the sight of her friend. "This is the right one," and she pulled the other handle.

"Dear Kiwi!" yelled Odd, now in a dazed state. She laughed out loud, attempting to close the door. "No! Keep it open! I want to smell it..."

"What's with Oddball here?" asked Ulrich when he walked in. He paused, spotting his friend with his head in the refrigerator. "I'm not really sure I want to know..."

"I'm not sure if I want to be here," Yumi admitted, taking her seat in the kitchen chair, "but I have to make sure he doesn't do anything." She winced as she watched the boy literally step into the refrigerator and play with the swinging door.

"Is he sniffing your refrigerator?" asked Ulrich as he grimaced, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, could you bring my laptop over?" Yumi asked suddenly. "It's on the living room table," she told him. He shrugged, standing and leaving to retrieve the machine.

He frowned when he spotted Jeremie sitting with Yumi's laptop on his lap. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, walking over slowly. He peered at the screen. "What exactly is that?"

"The command prompt," answered Jeremie obviously, fixing his spectacles over his nose. "Yumi needs to clean up her registry." He pressed a few more buttons.

"Um, she kinda asked for it," said Ulrich, pulling it from Jeremie's lap and tucking it into his side as he walked away. "Hey Yumi, your laptop."

"Thanks," she said, flipping open the top and getting onto the internet browser. She signed into her email account as Ulrich sat down next to her and watched.

"You have a Hallo account?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes," she replied, distracted as she signed onto her instant messaging program. "Do you have one?"

"I barely get on," he chuckled.

"Tell me," she ordered, switching between programs.

"I barely get on," he insisted.

"He never gets on," said Odd from the refrigerator as he began to drink from a cup of soda. He pulled out a plate of food, sniffing it appreciatively and sampling some of it. "Whenever he's on the computer, he's off writing in his online diary or looking at porn." He began to eat more of it, not caring that it was cold underneath his fingertips.

"I don't have an online journal and I don't look at porn!" He blushed. "Okay, it's stealthysamurai907."

"Your online journal?" inquired Yumi as she chuckled.

"My Hallo name!" he exclaimed loudly, his cheeks growing red.

"He looks at porn," Odd said in a matter-of-fact tone as he drank soda. He threw the empty can onto the floor. "That's why he has no girlfriend. I'm not even sure what kind of porn he looks at. Once, I saw him looking at a picture of a cat-"

"_ODD_!" warned Ulrich as he stood abruptly from his seat, making his way slowly to the lecturing blond. His cheeks were flushing in embarrassment, but he tried to ignore it as he approached his so-called friend. "When I get to you, I'm going to shred that stomach of yours-"

Yumi bit back her large smile. "Um, Odd, I think you should lay off the food..."

"I'm hungry!" insisted Odd as he ducked, dodging Ulrich's swing to his head. He ran from the refrigerator door, leaping gracefully into the living room, calling behind him as he continued with his explanation, "He's only mad that everyone knows that he looks at cat porn!"

"_**ODD**_!" yelled Ulrich, enraged with his arms out as he chased the laughing boy.

She shook her head, standing to close the swinging refrigerator door firmly. After a few minutes, Jeremie walked in to sit beside her in Ulrich's seat, looking mightily confused with a hint of shame. "You might want to know that Odd and Ul-"

"I know," she interrupted him knowingly. She really did not want to hear anymore of the boys. She had a littel brother. This type of behavior was typical, but she thought that it ended when they grew up. Apparently not.

"I just want to know why Odd kept yelling abou-"

"You don't want to know." She looked at his confused expression seriously. "Trust me." She winced at the sound of the slamming front doors. She only hoped that Ulrich did not hurt Odd **_too _**badly.

Despite her worries, Odd skipped in with a grin on his face, bruise-free. "You're not going to be seeing pretty boy anytime soon," he said smoothly as he opened the refrigerator again.

"Where is he?" Yumi asked worriedly as she peered at the boy over her laptop. She looked around. "I didn't hear him come in..."

"Don't worry about it," shrugged Odd easily as he pulled out a few plates of left-overs. "I'm hungry!"

"Wait," Yumi interrupted sternly. She walked out into the hallway and opened the door to the backyard. "I want you guys to check out the trampoline first!" she called.

* * *

Yumi glanced at the front door once more before sighing and asking worriedly, "Okay, where is he? It's about to get dark soon." She could not bother to watch anymore of this horror film when she knew that not all of her friends were here.

Odd took a handful of the kernels from the large bowl in Yumi's arms, munching on the popcorn loudly. "Where is who?"

"Odd..." Yumi warned him.

"Oh, you mean Ulrich?" She was not really sure if he was faking the confusion, but if he was, then she was scared. "I don't know."

"What?!" exclaimed Yumi angrily, standing up from her position on the couch. She handed her bowl of popcorn to Jeremie, who held it while looking at the food with great distaste. "What do you mean by '_you don't know_'?"

"We ran around the neighborhood for a bit," Odd shrugged, picking his teeth for the kernels as he watched the movie. "I found my way back here easily. I don't know where he is."

"Odd!" Yumi pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, dialing the memorized numbers easily as she walked out into the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she heard him pick up. "Ulrich? Where in the world are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he admitted. "Um, Yumi, how does the hospital sound to you?"

She paused, mentally counting back from ten. How come she was friends with these idiots? She counted back from ten again. This was going to take a while. "I'm coming for you, okay?" she asked calmly.

"No, just tell me the directions and I'll follo-"

"I'm coming for you," she barked. "Ulrich, don't move. I'm coming for you. I'm sending Odd and Jeremie home." She ended the call sharply, putting the phone in her pocket. When she walked into the living room, she turned the lights on and turned the movie off.

Odd leaped up from his position on the couch, about to protest until he saw Yumi's death-glare. "Why are you looking at me like that? You stopped the movie right before the kiss!" exclaimed Odd defensively.

"Ulrich is several blocks away!" raged Yumi. "Do you have any idea what time it is right now? You guys are heading back to Kadic, got it?"

She rolled her eyes as they headed out of the door and she grabbed the key, locking the front door behind her as she started out for the other direction.

"I'm going to kill that muscle-head when I find him," she grumbled as she stomped off to his direction. She could only hope that he did not move away. She did not know the neighborhood that well either. She just moved here some months ago, after all.

She was panting just slightly when she was only a couple of blocks away from his stated position. "Ulrich!" she called, hoping to hear a response. She walked faster, ignoring the bite of the nightly cold. "Ulrich! Are you there?"

She was only glad to find him sitting on a short brick wall dejectedly as he kicked the air. "I've been so worried, you know," she remarked as she neared him. "Guys and their egos."

"I know," he admitted as he hopped onto his feet.

"Well, I'm taking you back to Kadic," she informed him. "Then I'm going back home." They crossed the street slowly. "Are you okay with that?" He did not answer and they continued to walk in silence.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" she asked, breaking the steely silence. "You reacted the way he wanted you to."

"I don't know," he admitted gruffly. "It's just that when I get angry..."

"Yeah, same here. I have a bad temper, but at least I make an attempt to stay calm," she lectured him.

He sighed, beginning another silence.

"Hey," she said, interrupting the silence again. "Do you really look at cat porn?"

Ulrich had the grace to flush and shake his head. Yumi smiled at his response.

* * *

A/N: When he sticks his finger into the side of his head while making the "duh, duh, duh" noise, it's what Odd in Yumi's body does in the episode "**A Fine Mess**" when Yumi in Odd's body accidentally aims an arrow at Odd.

Hehe, I **_luuuerve _**Odd.

I know, it's kinda slow, but I promise to make the next chapter a lot quicker than this. Or at least the chapter after that.

Oh yeah, and I've got a new poll up XD I'm so proud of myself.


	3. Blackmail

_A/N: I've realized, after rereading "It's Not Over," that my style has changed a lot. I think I've exchanged quantity for quality. I can't believe that in the first chapter of that story, my first chapter was basically a few paragraphs. I'm embarassed._

_Nonetheless, it turned out really well. So I wondering how this will go, as a sequel and all._

_Just my current musings. Please enjoy :D_

* * *

He slept in so that his roommate would wake up late, since both their time table were aligned just so. He wanted a confrontation, and he was going to get it no matter how badly how hungry his friend was.

"I hate you." Cruelty and anger met Odd at the doorway, and he paused, his smile faltering. His hair was still wet from his shower, drops of cold water wetting the carpet. He shrugged, closing the door loudly behind him. "I really do."

"Ulrich, be reasonable," mended Odd when he bounced on his mattress casually. He did not bother to lookhis roommate's glare as he stood up and went to get ready for his morning shower. "We've been roommates for a few months now. I don't want our first year at Kadic to be so-"

A loud noise.

Ulrich stopped slamming his drawers closed, standing up fully to stare at Odd suspiciously.

"What was that sound?"

The loud noise again.

Ulrich could tell that it came from Odd's messy half of the room. Everything came from there. He stepped into the danger zone, his nose wrinkling at the rancid smell. Odd's feet extended out of his blanket, and Ulrich fought the urge to open the window so early that morning. Unfortunately, there a cold front coming through. The weather was so messed up. Blame it on global warming.

Odd let out a nervous chuckle, bringing Ulrich away from his current thought and onto the situation at hand. "Oh, that's my stomach." He stood up, blocking Ulrich's steps forward. "I'm hungry. Let's get to the cafeteria and-"

Ulrich heard the noise come out loudly again. He began to search his friend's drawers. "No, it came from your closet."

Odd ran forward to try to pry Ulrich's fingers away. "Ulrich, you shouldn't really..."

Ulrich widened his eyes. "This isn't..."

"I can explain..."

"ODD!"

* * *

"You wouldn't believe what just happened!" exclaimed a smirking Ulrich. He planted his palms loudly on the group's usual lunch table, his voice demanding. The other group members paused in eating, Yumi being the only one to look up at him. Jeremie literally jumped in surprised, later scowling and cleaning his glasses with a napkin.

"Odd got on a diet?" asked Yumi, raising an eyebrow from being called out of her melancholy thoughts. She smiled at Odd's disapproving frown, which quickly turned into a look of despair. She eyed Ulrich suspiciously, demanding, "What happened?" The boys were acting bi-polar.

"You passed a test?" asked Jeremie jokingly, fixing his glasses onto his nose.

It seemed like the boisterous noise in the cafeteria died down somewhat.

"What happened?" repeated Yumi more insistently, ignoring the awkward silence. She looked between Ulrich's grin and Odd's look of regret. Things were really switched up today, and it worried her. "Ulrich," she warned him.

"Don't tell them!" exclaimed Odd desperately. "I won't bother you again! I'll..." he paused as he began to think of the things that would please his room mate. "I won't make any cracks about your wardrobe or your sexuality or your style or-"

"Be quiet!" roared Ulrich impatiently. There was fear and hesitation between them. "I won't tell... if you do something for me."

"You're blackmailing him?" asked Yumi, a frown forming. "That's not exactly fair there. Odd, your secret must not be so bad that-"

"All right," Odd agreed quickly, letting out a sigh of relief that trouble had just passed him by. "Anything."

"No more cracks about me. No more practical jokes. You're gonna keep your side of our dorm clean. You're gonna be quiet when I tell you to," he listed quickly.

"Wow," commented Jeremie as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Odd can do that..."

"I can," interrupted Odd. "I'll do it." His body noticeably relaxed when Ulrich dismissed the topic, sitting down on the seat next to Yumi. Odd ran to the line for breakfast.

"Ulrich, that seems unreasonable," remarked Yumi. She eyed him seriously. "Okay, it was rude that he left you far away in an unfamiliar neighborhood for a few hours, but-" Her casual tone did not help the situation at all.

"It was embarrassing and unnecessary," retorted Ulrich when Odd took the seat next to Yumi, gripping the spoon sharply in his hand. He turned to Odd with an eyebrow arched. "You think that I'm going to eat no breakfast? I'm starving!" Odd groaned in response, getting up from his seat to get in the lunch line once more.

* * *

"This is insane. I don't believe Odd would do all that. Sure, he's not the best person on campus, but aren't they friends? Aren't they room mates? I mean-"

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich unintentionally interrupted Yumi's ranting for that moment. She closed her mouth, giving him a strong gaze. Jeremie looked between them awkwardly. He did not wanted to be in the middle of it when there was bloodshed.

"You should stop it," Yumi declared, staring Ulrich down. "I don't know what's gone on with your head, but I don't think that Odd should pay for it. He's a good person." She rose out of her seat.

"...that is always taking advantage of me every moment he gets. I'm tired of it," Ulrich said stubbornly.

"It doesn't mean that you have to blackmail him." She gave him a reproving glare before looking up at Odd, who walked into the cafeteria tiredly. He did not acknowledge her presence, walking right into the back of the lunch line with as much vigor as a sloth.

"What do you expect me to do?" Ulrich asked, his voice raising with each passing second. "You tell me to do something, but you don't tell me how!"

"I'm not your keeper, Ulrich!" exclaimed Yumi angrily, planting her palms loudly on the tabletop. "Why do you always assume that everyone is after you? You're paranoid!"

"I am not paranoid," interjected Ulrich. "Let's go leave this dump," demanded Ulrich right when Odd reached the table with two trays of lunch. The spiky-haired boy gave Yumi a look of helplessness before following behind, snatching two sandwiches and a carton of milk with him.

"We have to do something," Yumi declared righteously, finally taking a seat. She let out a sigh as she glanced at the two abandoned trays of lunch on the table.

* * *

Avoidance. Silence. Anger. All day.

She could not handle it anymore that she went to Jeremie and forced a plan out of his brain for this occasion. They would figure out the secret that Ulrich was blackmailing Odd with, and then try to find a secret to blackmail Ulrich with in retaliation. It was the perfect plan.

"Except that you're not allowed on that floor, and Odd won't tell you a thing," Jeremie stated.

"I'll find a way," Yumi retorted.

Not exactly.

"Why won't Odd tell me anything?!" Yumi fumed half an hour later. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone, but he just kept lip-shut and told me to save him by flirting with Ulrich. What is his problem? Is he delusional? Insane? Crazy?"

"You're ranting," Jeremie said calmly. "And I think he is right."

Silence.

She inched closer to him. Dangerously close. Close enough for him to feel her breath on the hairs on his neck. The rising hairs on his neck. What could he say? It was an automatic reaction to fear.

"What did you say?" she asked even louder, her expression threatening. "Repeat what you just said to me!"

"I'm not assuming anything!" exclaimed Jeremie, raising his hands in surrender as he took one step away from her. Making sure he was a safe distance away, meaning she could not easily strangle him, he replied more calmly, "I notice that you and Ulrich are pretty close. Maybe flirting with him would make him tell you..."

"No. End of discussion. That is just gross! He is like my brother! What is your problem?"

"I'm just saying, Yumi! Don't go crazy on me!" he pleaded, noticeably relaxing when he realized her features going back towards neutral.

"Well, I am not flirting with him, no matter what anyone says. There has to be a better way to figure out what Ulrich is blackmailing Odd with." She crossed her arms, her breathing uneven from her ranting.

"Talk to him seriously. Try to lure him to telling you what it is."

Thinking...

Her eyes widened in inspiration before she gave him a devious smile.

"I might have a way."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremie in confusion before he was pulled out of the room, the door just barely closing after they left.

* * *

"It will not work," he whispered furiously. She shushed him, pressing her fingers against his lips as she kept herself preoccupied with the view of Ulrich ordering Odd around. It seemed that he was making Odd hold his gym bag, as well as his own, on their way to the locker room. "I do not agree..."

"Let's go!" she ordered, pulling his wrist as she made a run for the dorms' building. "It's soccer practice, and Jim will be too preoccupied with it to notice us. Ulrich told me where their dorm key was, so we can sneak in. Try to retort against that one, Einstein," she smirked, tugging his wrist even harder as they made their way to the building.

"You should get into a sport," she seriously commented when they reached the elevators. She looked on with an amused smile as she watched him pant, leaning against the back of the elevator. "You really should."

"Shut up," Jeremie gasped between breaths. However, they had reached their floor, and she tugged him out while the doors were opening. It was game time.

* * *

He did not get the sense of pride and wit that he thought he would get from outsmarting his roommate. He felt rather foolish. Anyone could outsmart Odd, so what he was doing was not that much of an accomplishment. That was probably why he felt so stupid at the moment.

And that something just felt out of place. Call it his intuition.

"Can we get back to the dorms?" panted Odd, leaning under the weight of his friend's gym bag.

"No," Ulrich answered simply, dribbling the soccer ball between his quick feet as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "One more game, and then I'm going to the showers."

"Are you serious?" demanded Odd, stalking away from the net with one hand over his hip. "I've had enough of this. I think that you need to stop acting like a jerk. I don't care if you tell it to anyone anymore You're kinda taking it too far."

"Even if it means expulsion?" asked Ulrich casually, kicking the ball towards the ranting blond.

"Yes!" he replied angrily, catching the ball easily. "Tell the whole world, for all I care. Shows how much of a friend you are," and he stalked away with fists by his sides.

"Crap," and Ulrich sunk down to his knees, watching the soccer ball roll away.

* * *

"I can't find any clue in here!" exclaimed Yumi angrily, throwing Odd's rumpled blanket on the bed once more. "The only thing I could probably blackmail is the number of crumbs on the bed, but Odd would probably find it something to be proud about... of course.

"Did you check the closet?" asked Jeremie, digging his head out from under Odd's bed. Yumi immediately crumpled her features, causing Jeremie to laugh. "It's not that bad!"

"All I did was move the sheets and it stinks in here! Imagine his laundry!" Yumi exclaimed, repulsed as she stepped away from the sheets. "You do it, Jer."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. He sat down on the carpet, sighing in relief from digging under the bed for a complete half hour. He stretched his neck in leisure. All of a sudden, the doorknob began to turn.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, even though I really did plan more to happen. I'm so cruel, finally updating the story to end it with a cliffhanger. Knowing that I have some of the next chapter done though will probably mean I'll update this story faster. I'll have the second half of the third day in the next chapter.  
_

_It's so funny that I finally get to update this story when it is literally spring break. But knowing me, I'll spend most of it eating, writing, and studying._

_Please review. I want to make sure I haven't lost anyone's interest :D_


End file.
